Pre Valentine's Day
by Nancy Hartigan
Summary: Fluff Ficlet that the plunnies made me do. Hakuba and Akako have a nice little Day Before Valentine's Day.


I blame this piece entire on the movie they are watching.

Pre-Valentine's Day

Hakuba Saguru had never been very much of a romantic soul. That was why even in Japan, he did what he did every day before Valentine's Day instead of joining the rest of the boys in seeing who was buying chocolates and suspecting who will they give it to.

Saguru was enjoying himself with some ramen, some tea, and the Japanese Dub Moulin Rouge.

Hey, even if he wasn't a romantic, he could still enjoy the plot and the eye candy, right?

But this year was different. He had every boy in class's dream girl with him, resting her head on his shoulder, occasionally sipping her own tea and stealing a bit of his popcorn.

"Ooh, that's a nice outfit," Akako commented idly.

Hakuba shrugged with his free shoulder and brought his cup to his lips. "Smoldering Temptress."

They watched the next scene in utter silence as Satine attempted to have her "poetry reading" with Christian, and the Duke, and the Spectacular Spectacular.

That scene always made him smirk, and Akako's chuckles didn't help as Christian and Satine played Ring Around the Duke-y.

The movie went with the girl's occasional comment and Hakuba humming along to Christian's part of El Tango De Roxanne. Akako didn't say anything to the comforting vibrations, just noted that someday she had to get Hakuba in the coat the young writer was wearing in that scene. He'd look better in that than in that tweed he wore to the heists.

By the time Satine was telling him that she didn't love him, the teas were finished and the popcorn was reduced to the unpopped kernels.

Sniffling could be heard as the movie ended.

"Relax, Koizumi, perhaps it were better she died. Think of her living the rest of her life like that. At least she didn't have to live with that illness."

She sighed. "Still, Christian…"

"He was hurt, but time healed him. He was writing about it, remember?"

Akako scowled. "Certainly there was a way to save her?"

And that sparked a deep conversation where they spoke of lust and love, comparing the two until they were blue in the face and their tempers rising lightly. While Saguru argued that Christian had developed a strong love of her over the years after her death, during the time of the flashbacks it had simply been lust, for no one could learn to love so quickly, Akako was protesting that it was a whirlwind romance, a love to last a lifetime.

"You know what, Hakuba?" Akako finally said coolly. "The problem is you've never been in love. You can't ever be as romantic as Christian."

Saguru's eyebrows rose. "Oh? I believe that was a challenge, Koizumi."

Akako sat loftily, twirling a burgundy lock between her two fingers. "I'll make you a deal. Win me over before we go to school, you get my chocolate this year."

The blond smiled. "The challenge is accepted. Go home and I will be over later to sweep you off your feet."

At home, Akako smirked and lounged about all day. He wasn't coming. She knew that much. He was more of a do it now person. Minutes ticked into hours, and Akako was well into her nightgown and at midnight she laughed bittersweetly.

"Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious, her vestal livery is but sick and green, and none but fools do wear it."

Akako turned her head toward the voice, and saw the moonlit silhouette of Hakuba, sitting on her windowsill, his smirk glowing in the moonlight, a crimson rose interlaced into his fingers. He continued softly.

"Cast it off. It is my lady, oh, it is my love, oh that she knew she were…"

Akako simply stared.

"She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks, two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return."

The witch blushed, in which he took that as a signal to fully enter her room, slowly approaching her. "What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp, her eyes in heaven, would through the airy region stream so bright, that birds would sing, and think it were not night."

He was then standing in front of her, her face the shade of her hair and eyes, as he offered her the rose, allowing his hand to grace hers, and then gently touching her cheek, wondering silently if he was doing this correctly. After searching her eyes for a full minute, he concluded that Akako had been swept off, and he decided to continue with Romeo and Juliet.

Well, if she had been entreated as desired, he decided there could only be one way to find out, being only a few inches away from her, he made sure his eyes locked with hers, slacked in fondness.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this…My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch…with a gentle kiss."

Akako looked at him, slightly taken aback by the quite blunt invitation. "I…"

He smirked at her blush before leaning down and gently brushing his lips against hers before pressing onto hers gently, pulling her into it.

Hours later, girls were blushing and giving their chocolates to their male schoolmates. Including a young witch stepping to the transfer student and offering him chocolate. "You deserve it…that was amazingly romantic last night."

He smirked. "Looks like I win the bet. Although I'd like to see how far that gets me tonight."

The witch sweat dropped as Saguru chuckled to himself.


End file.
